


Dirty Tricks and Filthy Treats

by salatuh



Series: Everlasting Arms [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Begging, Crossdressing, Dom!Thomas, Dom/sub Undertones, Domme!Max, Exhibitionism, F/F, Halloween Costumes, Hidden kink in public, It will make you melt, Lingerie, Little!Anne, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sub!Silver, Switch!Flint, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, because I melted while writing it, just read the thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salatuh/pseuds/salatuh
Summary: OKAY SO. I blame @scrapbullet for this random idea. It was supposed to be a warmup Halloween silverflintham ficlet before I worked on a new chapter for one of my fics, BUT... yeah... I have no excuse for this. I don’t even know what this is... *throws hands in air*  Enjoy!





	Dirty Tricks and Filthy Treats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrapbullet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/gifts).



For a fall night, it was quite chilly. Ok, scratch that. It was fucking cold, John thought as he brought his right arm closer around the black, knee-length trench coat, taking a drag from his cigarette while listening to Charles and Billy go on about the snow coming earlier than usual this year.

“’sfucking nippy, John,” Billy said while fixing his unicorn mask over his head. “aren’t you cold in that getup?”

John looked him up and down, chuckled at the suit in juxtaposition to Billy’s horseface then shrugged his shoulders against the tree behind his back.

“I’ll manage, Mr. Unicorn, sir.”

He perched his legs out in front of him, balancing on his heels and stubbed the lipstick-stained cigarette out before looking to Charles — or should he say Wolfman — and asked for another smoke.

“Show me something nice and I’ll pass one over, Johnny,” Wolfman growled out with a feral grin, yellow contact lens-covered eyes looking to where his hands kept the coat closed.

“Now, now Charles, you can wait just like everyone else,” John drawled out. Vane’s eyes persisted, eyebrows raised in waiting. Billy’s head turned to look at Charles then back to Silver, arms crossed over his suited chest. Silver sighed and rolled his mascara and liner-rimmed eyes before giving in and opening his trench coat like a flasher for Charles and Billy. Billy’s horned head pointed down at Silver, the rubber horse mouth falling open as his arms fell to his sides in awe. Charles’ eyes raked over his frame then he looked up and howled at the moon. Silver huffed and quickly closed the trench coat and put his hand out in eagerness for his reward.

“Fuck you for making me do that in this snow,” he said while lighting the end and pocketing his lighter in a pocket near his thigh. Charles chuckled and put his hands in his pockets, then turned to look at Billy who coughed and put his hands back across his chest and turned his head to look at Jack’s house behind them. John followed his line of sight and felt an immediate pooling of heat in his groin at what lay ahead.

Thomas stood, tall as ever, in an ankle-length black robe with a ridiculously high-standing powdered white wig that hung over his shoulders. Walking beside him was an absolute vision of redheaded ferocity and gritty hotness. Dressed in tight-fitting black pants tucked into long black boots, a studded belt holding a rapier, a fake pistol, and two covered daggers. Fake blood covered his knuckles, touching the black leather captain’s coat over James’ shoulders, with a ripped and bloodied tan chemise underneath. And to top it all off — oh _goodness_ , John thought with an internal groan —a thick round metal collar rested loosely around that freckled neck, a long chain connected to a metal hoop, splitting another chain that ran perpendicular and hooked to his shackled wrists.

“Fuck me,” John mumbled under his breath as he took a deep pull from the cigarette.

Thomas and James were in conversation nearing Jack’s front door and the music behind it, their breath came out in misty bursts they laughed at something James said. But then, the judge stopped in his tracks at the sight across from them. James nearly ran into his shoulder, looked up to Thomas then followed his gaze across the frost-covered grass and nearly choked when he locked eyes with John’s lithe body leaning against the tree.

John chuckled quietly and took a drag of the cigarette as he saw the smile spread across Thomas’s face before he pulled James by his chains out of his stupor toward the trio under the tree, wooden gavel pointed at John as they charged forward.

“Oop, time for the corporate unicorn and I here to get going, eh?” Charles said to John with a wink. “Stay sexy, Silver.” And with that, Charles began stalking off toward the party and its partygoers, nodding Billy in tow.

John nodded, hardly paying his friends any attention as he was all caught up in the hungry gazes of his two lovers walking toward him. His breath stuttered in his chest for a brief moment, before he took in a deep drag and allowed the mask of a grin to cover his lacquered face.

“My, my my, John. What have we here?” Thomas said in a breathily giddy tone as he put one hand over Silver’s head against the tree trunk.

James’s eyes were bugging out ot his skull while ogling the shiny patent leather 5-inch stilettos strapped to Silver’s feet, encasing the fishnets that crisscrossed across his pale — oh my fucking goodness, Silver was going to kill James by premature ejaculation — clean-shaven calves. And over it all, this black trench coat hiding whatever the fuck else John had in his arsenal to make James’ brain ooze out of his ears from arousal.

John nervously chuckled and went to put one heel-covered leg against the base of the tree but stumbled into a waiting Thomas instead. He pushed his dark curls away from his neck with the hand holding his cigarette, revealing more pale flesh for James to take in with his green eyes. His hands gripped the handles of his covered daggers to keep them from reaching out and ripping Silver off that tree. Silver took another drag and blew it out the side of his mouth away from Thomas, then looked up with a bright fond smile to Thomas’s waiting mouth.

“Hello to you too, your honor,” John rumbled out. Thomas leaned down and met John’s lips with his own, ravishing his mouth with a pleased hum. His free hand pushed into John’s coat and he gasped before pulling away with a pleasantly surprised smile, eyes wide and darkening as he held onto John’s side.

“Oh my … good Lord,” Thomas said, beckoning James to come closer with a nod of his head, eyes transfixed on what clung to John’s slight frame. “James, you must — oh God John — you must see what our little minx has on for the party. It is, dare I say it, _criminal_ ,” Thomas husked out playfully as he nipped at the nape of John’s neck.

John sucked in a gasp which James mirrored beside him. He moaned and turned shining blue eyes to James, whose gaze was now stuck on his deep red mouth agape with pleasure from Thomas’ ministrations, lipstick lightly smeared around the corner of his mouth in such a way that James wanted to lap John’s face clean. He flicked the cigarette to the ground and reached his hand out, crimson nails lightly scraping over James’ “bloody” knuckles, taking hold of a metal cuff. James took the hand held out to him and leaned against Silver’s plank. His green eyes moved to where Thomas’s hand bulged beneath John’s coat. John opened the flap of his jacket just enough for James and Thomas to look without the chilly wind getting in to touch his skin. James took in a sharp inhale of breath, his trousers were suddenly much too tight against his hips.

“ _Oh, **fuck**_ ,” James ground out as his head hung down against John’s clavicle. He breathed in the soft smell of lavender and rosewater that clung to Silver’s skin while Thomas took his hand off a dagger handle to run over the front of black spandex hot pants. “Oh Jesus Christ, he’s _wearing it,_ Thomas,” James rasped out in awestruck arousal.

John stuttered out a sharp exhale at their joined heat pressing down and grabbing around his caged groin.

“I wanted to make sure you knew,” he gasped out as James pressed harder against his side, his hand traveled up over the garter belt holding his fishnets in place, and skated across the black lace corset to a bare nipple, that heavy chain cool against his heated chest. “Even when I take off this trench coat inside, that — oh shit Thomas _please_ — that I belong to you, both of you—” John was interrupted as James licked at the corner of his mouth like a rabid animal cleaning blood off its mate. John’s fists gripped into Thomas’ black robe and the lapel of James’ coat. Thomas attacked his neck unrelentingly, while his lower lip was caught between James’ eager teeth. His heart pounded into his ears, suddenly feeling hot even on a frosty Halloween evening such as this. With great effort, John pushed against the two leeches on his neck and gasped alongside them.

He fished for something in the inner lining of his coat and pulled out a set of small silver keys. He nervously coughed and shyly looked up beneath his long lashes.

“Is, um,” he swallowed and tried again meeting their heavy, lidded eyes. “Is it alright? That I wore it without permission first? I’m sorry, it’s just that —” Thomas snatched the keys out of John’s palm, confirming his absolute approval and handed the other to an all too eagerly waiting freckled palm. Silver sighed out in relief, shoulders sagging against the bark of the tree. The weight of making all these decisions tonight — the makeup, the heels, the cage — blew away like mist in the night air when those keys left his grip and landed in his lovers’ possession. A confirmation that he did good. That they approved, embraced John for what he did tonight, what he did as a surprise for his plans...

“Just what are you supposed to be this evening, hmm?” Thomas murmured as he caught his breath and rubbed his lips on the back of James’ ginger head, arms around James’ waist tugging playfully at the shorter chain between his wrists, eyes lust blown and twinkling. “All wrapped up and locked away for us like this?”

Silver bit his lower lip and let it slip as he huffed a misty breath out, closing the trench coat and spoke.

“Isn’t it obvious?” He said looking down to where Thomas’s long fingers traced James’ hard cock — which was most definitely threatening to tear through his trousers — and up to his flushed face, those green eyes a delicious contrast to his reddened cheeks. A shit eating grin broke across his face at his next words as he pushed off the tree and pressed on toward the music coming from Jack’s house. “I’m sex on legs.”

James gulped as he watched John saunter off to the house with a pep in his high heeled step, hands in the pockets of his coat, dark curls brushing atop his shoulders and billowing lightly in the chilled wind.

“He’s a fucking filthy dirty tease, is what he is,” James ground out while adjusting his pants between his shackled hands, taking Thomas’ wrist and pulling him forward to follow their raven-haired, stiletto clad beauty who just stepped inside.

A giggle bubbled out of Thomas’ chest while his very turned on and sexually constipated pirate captain stomped toward the door. “Yes, and he’s _our_ filthy dirty tease,” he smiled behind James and stopped before he had a chance to open the door. Thomas pulled James’ back to press against his chest as he whispered hotly into his ear, that white wig tickling his lover’s twitching face. “We have the keys to our very own wet dream. Locked away from any prying hands.” Thomas licked the shell of James’ ear and massaged the back of his neck in an effort to calm him.

James hummed and huffed out a sigh. “Yes, but there are still prying eyes and I will not let any of our fellow dirty-minded compatriots ogle him without my being present.” He went to grab for the door and held onto Thomas’ gavel-free hand in the process.

“Oooo, Captain Flint,” Thomas roused seductively with a chuckle as they passed through the doorway. “So _possessive_. I approve,” he held out his gavel and tapped it in the air.

±±±±

Silver opened the door and took a deep breath before crossing the threshold. Jack’s annual Scaryoke Halloween Extravaganza was always quite the talk of their little town around this time of year. The pop-up stage stood to the left, Jack dressed as Ruby Rhod in all his flamboyant metrosexual glory was fixing up the microphones. John smiled and breathed through his nose, he brought a hand to his mouth to wipe at his smeared lipstick and pursed his lips. The Monster Mash played in the background, a filled dance floor swayed with guests in all sorts of attire.

A very fluffy white sheep costume-clad human named Anne hopped up and blocked Silver’s path to the restroom.

“Oooohh, hello there Silver!” She said with a silly smile across her face, her eyes blew open when they caught sight of his heels. “whatcha got under that coat? I wanna see,” she said while reaching out to grab at the tie around his waist.

“Anne, where is your shepherd?” He said with a chuckle as he backed away.

A tall shepherd’s staff blocked Anne’s grabby hands from their path to Silver’s undoing. “Now, now mon cherie, leave our pretty boy alone. You can see the rest of his costume when he is ready for the plan to go through,” Little Bo Peep, also known as Max, chided.

Anne pouted but put her little hands down by her wooly sides as she responded with a quiet, “Yes Madam, sorry Madam.”

Max petted her sheep’s head and placed a kiss atop it, the wide brimmed bonnet hovering for a moment over Anne before turning to Silver and taking in his stiff pose. “You are going through with the plan, yes, John?”

Silver’s hands clenched and unclenched in his pockets nervously, but he took a deep breath and smiled with a nod to her. Max grinned back, pleased with a soft gaze looking over Silver’s smudged makeup.

“Best to fix up your lipstick a bit, love,” Max said as she put a warm arm over Silver’s shoulders, her staff tapping on the ground to Anne to follow as they walked to the restroom at the back of the house. She whispered conspiratory to Silver with a smirk as they reached the open door of the restroom. “I am assuming they approved, yes?”

Anne chimed in with a snorty chuckle. “You look like a tiger mauled your mouth and neck, John.”

Silver smiled and tsked at Max to calm at Anne’s comment before looking to the sheep and nodded. “More like I got attacked by a judge and a shackled pirate.”

Anne’s face cracked up at the image and turned to rest her fluffy head on Max’s shoulder, broken in a fit of giggles. “Oh god, I gotta see this, Madam. I gotta see,” Anne looked up with a pleading look to her Mistress. “May I please go look for Thomas and James?”

Max chuckled and nodded, eyes closing for a moment before taking in the full on excited jumping up and down of her little pet sheep.

“Yeeesss!!! Thank You, Madam!” Anne gave Max a peck on the lips then abruptly looked to John, stood stock still for a moment, then booped a forming hickey on his neck before leaping out to the main room in search of this judge and shackled pirate.

John chuckled while his heels clicked on the tiled restroom floor. He turned to Max who leaned against the door frame. Her eyes held a flicker of hope and mild concern at her friend. “Would you like my help, mon cher?”

He took in a deep breath to calm his nerves and shook his head in response.

“No, I think I’ve got it handled,” Silver said while looking through his pockets for the small travel pack of makeup he carried on him tonight and placing it on the counter.

Max nodded and turned to go, but stopped at Silver’s words.

“Thank you, Max,” he said with a small smile. “For everything. I, uh,” he put a hand through his curls before continuing. “I feel much better about it all.”

Max grinned brightly and put her soft palm to his cheek. “You look absolutely gorgeous, darling.” John blushed at her words and looked away with a shy smile that turned mischievous.

“More like, absolutely ravishingly sexy,” he said while quickly opening his trench coat with a cheeky grin, head turned up in pride. Max put her hand to cover her mouth, picking up drool that slipped out at the sight before her. Her eyebrows turned up in a pleasantly shocked state.

“Oh, _sainte baise_ ,” she said in a gasp. “You may turn me straight with this performance tonight, John.”

A grin split his face as he beamed down at his best friend. “I am glad my sensual attire did the trick. I can now say I force hetero thoughts onto my most lesbian friends just by wearing a corset and heels.”

“And a garter belt, and lipstick, and perfume... and...” Max looked down pointedly with her eyes then wiggled her eyebrows at John naughtily.

John turned as scarlet as his nails and took in a deep breath before bidding Max goodbye and closing the door.

Silver filled his lungs with a deep breath as he leaned back against the door, eyes falling shut while his trench coat lay open. 

Slowly, almost hesitantly, brought lightly shaking manicured fingertips to dance across the tops of his shoulderblades. Ruby red nails skated down his chest. He scraped his thumbs over his nipples until they pebbled in pleasure. A gasp fell out of his lips as he pressed harder, hips gyrating forward, hoping gravity would somehow push the cage down on his semi-erect hardness. He ground a heeled leg hard down into the base of the door frame as he moved his hands further, caressing the satin and lace-fringed corset, over the clasps at the front. He dragged his palms over the curve in his waist from the welcome, grounding and centering constriction his corset provided for his nerves.

Another deep breath filled his lungs as he flicked his eyes open to look down at his palms slowly moving toward his pelvis. The tips of the forefinger and thumb on each hand bracketed around the bulge in his black shorts. His fingers fidgeted against his groin, but he stopped himself from touching, instead reminiscing on the fiery heat of James and Thomas’ joined hands cupping and gripping him together. He threw his head back against the door with a groan before dropping his hands to touch his covered toes, back arching.

A breathy whimper escaped his open mouth as a sudden rush of pleasure ran up his spine. John pushed his ass against the door and clenched his cheeks, hands on his fishnetted thighs as he panted out. Another zing of arousal shot through him from the other surprise pressing against that orgasm-inducing spot deep inside himself. His legs trembled while his cock tried and failed to fill in the cage, instead spurting out precome. Thank fucking goodness for Max and her wonderful idea of using a pantyliner for the hot pants, otherwise a very large wet spot would be forming on them, he was certain.

With a reluctant groan, John steeled himself and pushed off the door toward the mirror and sink in front of him. He placed his hands atop the granite countertop, fingernails tapping atop it before grabbing his makeup kit next to the washbasin. He met the azure eyes in the mirror.

He quietly gasped, still enthralled at the sight of himself. Dark locks framed his contoured face. His gaze moved over his black groomed eyebrows, the silver and black smokey eyeshadow framing his long long lashes. The defining blush on his cheekbones created the mirage of a thinner more delicate face, and the light jut of his clean shaven chin, all smudged in deep red matte lipstick... Silver couldn’t help but bite his lips and grin at himself in the mirror.

“Shit, I’d fuck me,” he murmured while pulling out some MAC red and a makeup remover wipe to clean off the mess around his mouth.

John took one last look at himself in the mirror, turning to his side and eyeing the outfit in its entirety. He sniffed and packed away his makeup kit into the lining of his trench coat, then tied the sash into a tight bow, highlighting the corset-induced waistline he now carried. A big inhale of breath, then out. Silver held the handle to the restroom door and turned the knob with his perfectly manicured hand. It was time to face the music.

±±±±

James’ eyes flitted across the room in the hopes of catching sight of Silver, but found no purchase on the bodies pushing past them on their way to the kitchen.

“Where did he go? Did someone kidnap him?” James asked, hand on his plastic rapier.

Thomas chuckled and stopped in front of Eleanor dressed as Marie Antoinette, thanking her for the slice of cake. “No, darling, nobody has kidnapped our scantily clad sweetheart,” he said with a reassuring gaze.

James huffed and continued to look around, distractedly accepting a cup of spiced cider from an “undead” Dufresne. Thomas pulled his concerned pirate captive over to a couch which sat front and center of the Scaryoke stage. He groaned out as he sat down to watch a very drunk military-dressed Hornigold attempt to sing the tongue-twisting “Major General” from Pirates of Penzance.

“I’m sure he is quite alright, love. He maybe went to go freshen up his makeup,” Thomas’ voice lilted with mild excitement at the words coming out of his mouth.

James took a sip of the cider, eyes scanning and catching on a quickly approaching fluff muffin, red hair wisping out underneath a hood in the shape of a sheep’s ears and mouth.

“There you are!” Anne bellowed out with a pointing finger before jumping up to sit beside an agitated James, knees under her feet. “You two are naughty naughty men,” she giggled while bouncing up and down on the couch cushion.

“I hate to say it, love, but,” Thomas took a bite of cake off his plate as he watched the Sanderson Sisters, led on stage by Madi and followed by Charlotte and Idelle. “You would be absolutely correct,” Thomas said with a raising of his eyebrows.

“Anne, have you seen—”

“What are you two supposed to be? It doesn’t seem like much of a couple’s costume,” the sheep said with a scrunched up face, aptly cutting off James’ inquiry of the whereabouts of his other lover.

Thomas chuckled and tapped his gavel against James’ muscled thigh to the beat of “I Put a Spell on You,” in perfect rhythm.

“Well, Anne darling, you see James was a very dangerous pirate captain that—”

James looked at Thomas and tsked in aggravation before he went on with asking Anne his question.

“Where is John? Have you seen him?”

Anne enthusiastically nodded. “Oh yes! Johnny is talking with Madam near the restroom. He’s getting ready for the plan—” A startled sheep suddenly covered her gasping mouth as her eyes flew open wide.

James relaxed into the couch at the knowledge that John was at least in good hands at the moment, but his ears perked up at the mention of a....

“Plan?”

Anne stayed stock still, mouth still covered by her wooly hands as her eyes flitted between Thomas and James.

Thomas leaned over James, rubbing his thigh as he did so and smiled to their little friend.

“Now, dear sheep, you wanted to know about our costumes?”

James zoned out on the conversation held over his head between Thomas and Anne, something about how the judge was at Captain James Flint’s trial, and sentenced him to a life shackled in the judge’s bedchambers for atonement of his sins. His eyes blew black with arousal at the sight of those stilettos toeing up the steps onto the stage before him. There was his little dirty tease... James hands clenched onto the hems of his pants, chains taut between his fists.

“Well, now of course I wanted to be nice to my pirate captive, and let him have some fresh air, love. That is why we came to this party to— oh _goodness_ , what **_on earth_** is he doing on stage?!” Thomas’ face broke out into a shocked grin, eyes traveling up and down John’s confident stance, hands placed on his hips, fishnetted legs apart in a power pose. John, their little sex goddess.

John swallowed but kept his brave face on as the rolling opening chords to “Sweet Transvestite” began.

“How do you do, I,” John spoke into the microphone, “see you’ve met my,” his eyes nervously scanned the room with a mask of playful seduction before landing on his two favorite people in the world. He raised an eyebrow at them both while continuing “faithful handyman.” He nearly laughed out loud at how red James’ face was in juxtaposition to Thomas’ absolutely giddy expression.

He stalked to the side of the microphone and popped his hips out while continuing, a bit more sure of himself. A bouncing Anne smiled up and waved while he sang. His eyes caught Max’s knowing smile before he pulled on the black sash keeping his trench coat together.

“Don’t get strung out, by the way that I look,” Silver belted out and threw the sash to Max, tapping his heel to the beat of the music. The room began to fill with more and more intrigued faces. “Don’t judge a book by its cover,” he looked around and saw Dufresne and Hornigold standing with cider in their hands, feigning indifference to his very nerve-wracking performance. John snapped his head away and smiled at a maddeningly grinning Vane whose arms were wrapped around a lanky Jack and a fretting Eleanor. He grinned back brightly, “I’m not much of a man, by the light of day, but at night I’m one hell of a lover..” John internally swallowed down the last bit of anxiety he had before gripping the sides of his trench coat and thinking ‘fuck it.’

James gasped as he was suddenly covered in a mass of black and could not see his Johnny singing. Thomas cackled and howled while James struggled to push the offending trench coat off his face. He fucking choked on his own spit at the fucking filthy image of sin incarnate dancing before him.

“I’m just a sweet transvestite,” John popped his hip up and down to the beat of the music, eyes locking with James. James took a gasping breath he did not even know he needed, he felt flames licking up from the tips of his toes, through his nerves up to the hairs of his head. He licked his lips at John, entranced. “From transexual,” John smiled toothily at James, very aware of the effect his performance had on him, then brought his crotch to slide up against the microphone stand while he drolled out “Transylvania...ha ha”

John’s heart lept into his chest, his little ears aflame with how absolutely enthralled he was with James’ reaction to him. Those green eyes looked like they could burn holes right through his corset if he kept staring so hard. He looked to Thomas and chuckled before starting the next verse.

“Let me, show you around, maybe play you a sound,” John winked at his very interested judge. “You both seem pretty groovy.” He looked across the now full living room. He took the microphone out of its holder in the stand and began strutting across the stage for all to see. “Or if you want something visual, that’s not too abysmal...” John put his head down at Charles’ howl of approval and tossed his hair back in as sensual a manner as he could. “We could take in an old Steve Reeves movie,” he sang out the words while waving to the Sanderson Sisters. John combed his manicured hand through his dark locks, dancing and gyrating to the music break, eyes flitting back to his couple.

“Please tell me you are punishing him for this,” James ground out between his clenched teeth.

Thomas shook his gavel in the air to the beat of John’s rotating hips and lithe body rolls and howled out with Charles.

“Oh, he is in so much trouble for this dirty trick,” Thomas agreed with a rabid smile to James. He stood up and began dancing as John strutted off the stage and stood right in front of him, those heels shortening the gap in their height differences significantly enough that John barely had to tilt his head to meet his hungry gaze.

“Well you, got caught with a flat,” John sang out and pressed his back to Thomas’s black robe and rubbed himself against it. His ass pushed up against Thomas’s hidden hard-on and gasped happily before catching James’ eyes in a seductive and playful manner, “how ‘bout that."

John’s heart and stomach flipped in tandem when James got up and went to touch his garter belt, "well babies, don’t you panic,” but he pulled away with a mischievous grin and walked back around to the stage.

“By the light of the night, It’ll all seem alright,” John belted out.

The room filled with screams and yells of “yess! Frank n Furter! Go Frank n Furter!” He dared to step and pose at the next line, all traces of fear vanished.

“I’ll get you a satanic mechanic.”

He swayed his hips and watched James and Thomas’ eyes follow the movements with a knowing grin while singing the chorus then jumping back off the stage and into Thomas’ lap, giving James his own lap full of leg.

“Why don’t you stay for the night?”

The room echoed “night” as they had become part of the performance themselves.

He chuckled under his breath at his lovers, “Or maybe a bite?”

“Bite,” whispered out about them.

He got up and straddled a leg on either side of James and Thomas’ sides then took their hands and brought one to lay flat on an ass cheek each, the smack loud enough the audience woohooed in response, and another on his bare chest.

“I can show you, my favorite obsession,” he said with a naughty smile to his audience.

The room roared to life as he brought those hands to trail down his corset and hips before he got up and drawled out the next lines and walked lithely over to Billy the corporate unicorn who stood stock still in shock as John took off his mask and laughed.

“I’ve been making a man, with blonde hair and a tan.” Billy’s eyes bulged out in flustered agitation and held the mask limply in his hands as he watched John’s backside shake across the room to Thomas and James.

“And he’s good for relieving my...” John breathed into James’ ear and the microphone “tension.”

James’ hissed to him “you _had_ to wear the plug, didn’t you?”

John raised his eyebrows feigning innocence and smiled out the chorus to him “I’m just a sweet transvestite,” and brought a hand to play with Thomas’ wig “from transsexual...” then stood up on the stage “Transylvania...ha ha. Hit it! Hit it!”

John shouted to the room who erupted in chorus alongside him, dancing and cheering him on.

He met Thomas and James’ eyes before turning around and popping down onto his heels, ass out, stretching the hotpants in an obscene manner while he continued, slowly rolling back up like a snake, eerily stable on those pointed heels.

“So, come up to the lab, and see what’s on the slab,” he smacked his ass before turning around on his heels to bend over and beckon James and Thomas closer with the crook of his finger.

“I see you shiver, with antici-” his breath ghosted over their lips as he brushed his powdered nose against Thomas’ then James’ foreheads, listening to their panting breaths.

A cruel smile broke out over his face in the building silence.

“-pation,” he whispered.

James moved his shackled hands forward but was held back by the bloody chains as John moved away and stood up straight, hand on his hip while he continued.

“But maybe the rain, isn’t really to blame,” he nodded for James and Thomas to come up on stage and pointed to the trench coat. Thomas jumped at the opportunity and pulled James by his metal collar to follow, trench coat in his shackled hands.

“So I’ll remove the cause,” John took the trench coat and began slipping it back on, the room booing playfully in response. He stood sandwiched between Thomas and James, grinding his plugged ass against his judge and gripping a handful of pirate booty to press onto his profusely leaking cock.

Thomas came down and groaned out in a playfully condescending tone into his ear, “expect profound punishment for this, my hot sweet filthy sexy little...”

John chuckled, leaning his head back showing his neck to James, then quickly turned to the audience.

“But not the symptom!”

Applause and cheers shook the room, Jack came up laughing and clapping his hands taking the microphone from John’s hand. “Well, I think we know who won this year’s Scaryoke!” he boomed out to the room.

“John fucking Silver, I am going to murder your ass with this raging boner you left me with this plan of yours,” James growled into his ear. John giggled and beamed then waved to the audience at being announced the 5th annual Scaryoke champion.

“Oh, I really am looking forward to that, Captain,” Silver rumbled and pulled on James’ chain to bring him into a liplock. A small yelp escaped his mouth as James hauled him up by his ass breaking the chains around his wrists in the process and walked off the stage. Thomas fist bumped with the audience and did a rocker sign, sticking his tongue out lewdly before jumping off the stage and following his two lovers out the front door and into the chilled air.

±±±±

“Thomas!” James yelled behind him with mist leaving his mouth from the chilly night air. “You’re fucking driving, I am staying in the backseat with this little devil. You can have him when we get home.” 

“I believe the proper thing to say to that is no fucking bloody way, James,” Thomas blurted out as he caught up to them.

Silver was giggling and nipping at James’ neck, his heels crossed over around his hips and arms reaching out for Thomas to come closer. They stopped in their tracks as they approached Thomas’ car on the quiet street, John’s lips ravaged by his judge’s mouth in the most passionate way. He moaned and gasped in surprise as the chilled glass of Thomas’ Land Rover hit his back while James ground against him, Thomas pulling James’ head by the back of his hair and licking into his mouth.

“The car,” John rasped out, patting Thomas’ back over James’ shoulder. Thomas looked up with hooded eyes in confusion to John then got smacked with realization.

“John, you smart smart lad, yes I could just...” Thomas grabbed his rouged cheeks in his palms and moaned into his mouth, grinding against a gasping James between them.

“Get the fucking keys, Tomtom, come on,” James said, hand waiting on the handle as he heard doors unlock.

John grunted out as his back hit the leather seats, then clambered back to make room for James who moved over him. Thomas opened the other door behind John’s head and shooed him to sit up, setting the seats down to make more room for his long legs.

“Yes, right, good plan,” John said to Thomas while laughing hysterically at James sputtering in frustration for not being able to take off his hot pants under the garter belt. John sucked a sharp inhale of breath at James tearing off his spandex fabric with an actual fucking blade, and looked down at him saying “fuck it.”

James dug for his little silver key in his pockets and came out successful, the moonlight glinting off of it as though it were the actual prize for the winner of Scaryoke that evening. He quickly pushed his heavy captain’s coat off his shoulders and began working the lock on John’s cage.

Thomas chuckled and pulled John back, disrobed and de-wigged. He pushed down his black slacks then ran his long fingers across the goosebumped flesh on John’s front, dipping underneath the corset in awe.

John reached up and felt for Thomas’ hardness captured in white boxer briefs.

“Oh shit, John,” he breathed out, turning to look down at those heated blue eyes.

“Your honor,” John gulped and laughed breathily up at him. “May I please have the pleasure of swallowing your cock down my filthy throat as punishment for my actions tonight?”

Thomas’ eyes darkened at the pleading tone in John’s voice. He smirked and pulled away, swiftly grabbing John’s wrists in one of his hands then tugged up. John whimpered in frustration then moaned as James undid the binding metal cage and his cock filled to full hardness.

At. Fucking. Last.

John’s head hit Thomas’ pale thigh while he writhed his hips up in the air toward James’ face. His heels scraped against the side of the car door before James took his feet in one hand, undoing the zipper on his trousers with the other. The redhead let out the most obscene moan that Thomas and John mirrored as his nearly purple cockhead flopped out of the V of his pants.

John looked up to Thomas with pleading eyes, head turned James’ groin then back to Thomas’ and up to his face.

“ _Please_ ,” he begged. Thomas’ breath caught in his throat. That red mouth was so open and ready.

“Oh, you beg so prettily sweetheart,” Thomas breathed out and watched James place John’s legs apart on his shoulders. James moaned as he wrapped his hands over both his and John’s lengths, wetting the shafts with the dribbling precum leaking from their heads, his other hand moving to press against the plug in John. 

Thomas bent down, head next to Silver’s to watch James’ ministrations from his point of view. Thomas gripped a fistful of John’s hair and tugged harshly, eliciting a deep startled gasp and moan from him before continuing to speak. “But you can do so, so much better than that.”

John keened in frustration, a high pitched whine left his throat. He closed his eyes and focused on the pleasure surrounding him. James had removed the plug and replaced the hollow feeling with three of his fingers instead. His cock was slipping against James’, but his Thomas, oh he just wanted to show him how grateful he was to be theirs.

He went lax and opened his eyes, long lashes slowly fluttering as he turned up the seduction and heat as high as he could muster when he to looked at Thomas with a blissful face.

“Thomas, Sir,” he said biting back a moan and letting his gaze fall to those gorgeous lips. “Your honor I have a confession to make. I—” John closed his eyes in sudden bliss at James’ fingers rubbing against his sweet spot. “I am a _true lover_ of women’s clothing,” he smiled then opened his eyes and locked them with matching blue orbs, black encroaching and threatening to take over. “I’ve wanted to share this terrible secret of mine for y-yeah— _James yesss_ — oh shit," he gasped.

James slid home against John’s backside, filling him to the brim and finally bent down grunting with each thrust forward, what was left of the chain thrown back over his shoulder alongside John’s legs. Thomas groaned at the words leaving John’s red rimmed mouth. He brought a palm to cup his face and sucked in the quickly evaporating fresh air inside the car before speaking.

“What are you saying, love?”

John panted out in tandem to James’ ruthless pounding. Thomas tugged tightly on his hair again waiting for an answer to this pressing matter.

“I’m saying,” John panted out toes curling in his stilettos and eyebrows furrowing as he neared his orgasm. “I’m saying that I actually own these clothes, that this is not the only set I have. That I am in fact, a...”

“Wait, what?” James suddenly stalled his movement and panted out. He shuffled closer and put John’s legs down to circle his hips.

Thomas quickly shushed James, who met his eyes with a confused look, just as anxious to hear John out.

John’s eyes closed again, the dark eyeshadow now slightly rubbing away in the heat of the car. Suddenly cooling sweat pooled in the spaces of his clavicles and breastbone. He pulled James closer with his legs and put his hands on Thomas’ head as if afraid they would pull away at his next words.

“This isn’t a bloody costume to me,” he blurted out in sharp breaths.

Silence fell heavily in the car’s interior. He was so close to his orgasm. All night, all fucking day really, John had been both dreading and looking forward to this very moment, for telling them of his plan to dress out more openly. To dress how he felt most comfortable, as himself. But now, his arousal wilted away, fear instead seeping in and taking hold of his chest. The corset suddenly felt suffocating, stifling.

“Fucking— nevermind,” John suddenly began ripping at the clasps on the front of his corset in an attempt to rid himself of it.

Thomas’s grip came back, halting his movements and bringing his wrists back over his head. John glared at Thomas, bottom lip trembling. That “bloody” knuckle came and brushed his hair away from his face and John snapped his eyes to James who slowly moved over him and placed a gentle kiss at the nape of his neck. His breath stuttered out when Thomas bent down with a soft gaze and pressed his forehead to his own.

“My love,” Thomas whispered across his lips. John sniffled back the sudden onslaught of tears, he wetly moaned out as James began rolling his hips again. “How did I ever get so blessed?”

Thomas slightly pulled away and wiped his thumb over John’s black tear stains and smiled.

“So gorgeous,” James praised him while kissing up and down his neck. John sobbed and cried out as James picked up his pace.

“Such a sweet boy we have, don’t we James,” Thomas said while moving the back of his knuckles over John’s thighs, catching in the fishnets. James moved his forehead to lean against John’s breastbone as he began pounding in earnest, aiming to make John cry out more and more.

“So sweet,” James moaned before taking John’s mouth in his own, swallowing his sobs and cries. “And also a bloody tease.”

John choppily laughed and smiled at James pressing his legs tighter around his hips. He met Thomas’ gaze with bleary eyes, mouth parted as shaky breaths left his chest.

“I—” Silver took in a gulp of air and moved his hands in Thomas’ hold. “I want to make you cum, please, Thomas?”

Thomas broke out a devilish grin then bit at John’s lips.

“Oh, I’m sure you do, darling,” Thomas licked at his tongue. “But I would rather you do something else for me instead.”

John looked at him in confusion before he got struck with acknowledgement of Thomas’ free hand moving and grasping his cock and tugging it back to full hardness. James chuckled, drunk in his state of arousal and pumped harder and harder, faster and faster against John’s prostate. John’s breath quickened in his chest, his hands twisted above his head while Thomas matched his pace to James.

“Cum. Now.”

John felt the blindingly white hot flashes of his impending orgasm punch through him at the command. A scream ripped through his chest and out of his throat at the power behind James’ final thrusts at his prostate, the ginger stopping and pulsing deep inside him, filling him, marking him as his. Splashes of cum hit his powdered chin, covered his black satin corset, and ran over Thomas’ slowing knuckles. His entire body spasmed uncontrollably, thighs randomly tightening and loosening around James, back arching sporadically, his hands twitching in Thomas’ grip.

Thomas hummed as he brought his wet hand up to his mouth and licked John’s seed, then offered his palm to James who sat up and eagerly began sucking off all traces of their lover’s orgasm, moaning in approval at the taste on his tongue.

“God, you taste so good John,” James rasped out as he tossed his head back. Thomas shuffled closer and pressed his mouth to James’, tongue swirling out to lap at the shared taste of John. Thomas smiled while running his fingers over the nape of James' neck lovingly, foreheads touching, their eyes millimeters apart, gazes open and relaxed. 

A small cough made them pause and look down.

Thomas cackled and doubled over. James hummed in question then saw the dumbstruck smile on John’s face and guffawed.

John laid there beneath James and Thomas, hands splayed over his head, legs bent lazily and out. He coughed again and chuckled lowly. Thomas and James paused their laughing, stared at John, who stared right back with a silly grin, then all three of them doubled over in all out laughter. Tears streamed down all of their faces then and Thomas sighed happily while wiping away at his own wet eyes. James smiled and slowly pulled out of John with a grunt.

John chuckled and moved his legs over between James and Thomas, looking for a napkin in his trench coat to clean the cooling cum off his favorite corset.

“That was the hardest orgasm of my fucking life,” John giggled while raising his eyebrows at wiping away a stray droplet on his cheek.

Thomas nodded and hummed. “Ahh, just you wait until we get home,” he picked up the metal cage then moved to bend over John. "You have yet to receive punishment for your actions."

John gasped and looked over his shoulder to see what in the bloody fuck Thomas was doing back — “ohhh my.” John sputtered out at the feel of his plug being put back in place.

James tucked himself back in and ran a hand through his hair, wiping his sweaty palm on his tan chemise. “Oooo,” he chided and wiggled his eyebrows at John then fell over Thomas’ back in sexed out exhaustion. “It seems I was right after all, Tomtom. You get him when we get home,” James sleepily smiled, snuggling into the crook of Thomas’s neck.

Thomas huffed out a laugh and patted John’s naked behind. “I suppose so, darling.”

John playfully whined as he brought the trench coat over his form, suddenly cold as the heat evaporated in the car. “Do I get any say in this at all? Maybe I want a break. I just blew all my gaskets out with that one.”

James flicked a fingernail against John’s semi-erect cock in response, leaving John to moan like a wanton lover.

“Case. And. Point,” James drolled out behind half-opened eyes and rolled off of Thomas to fix the seats back up in their sitting positions.

Thomas groaned as he crawled over and into the front seat in just his boxer briefs, pushing the car keys into the ignition and revving the engine. He adjusted his own raging boner against his thigh and opted to turn on the heat full blast for his boys in the backseat, focused on the drive home.

“Alright now, poppets. Seatbelts on,” he threw over his shoulder while pulling out of his spot and turning onto the street.

“Yes, Sir,” James and John groaned out in unison. They pulled themselves together, a mess of limbs and napkins in the backseat and clicked the belts into place.

Thomas turned on his headlights and drove out toward empty streets. He hummed while turning on the wiper blades as a light snowfall began. His eyes flicked to the rearview mirror. James held John’s hand close to his face, examining the polished nails and nodding impressively, John giggling and clicking his heels together while looking out the window at the snow. Thomas smiled warmly to himself and brushed his thumb over his mouth.

“Blessed indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> *cackles* Did you like it?  
> Comments make me smile. :) 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @salatuh so we can obsess over Black Sails together!


End file.
